When the Rain Comes Down
by Misha
Summary: Every time it rains, she remembers. SB


When the Rain Comes Down   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I do not own Jason, Brenda, Carly, Jax, or Sonny. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, ABC Daytime, and probably a lot of other people with more money than me. I don't own the song either. I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- I was listening to "Every Time It Rains" by Ace of Base and I was struck by how perfect it is for Sonny and Brenda. So I wrote this. Not the best story I've ever written, but I don't think it's bad. It's set at some point in the current time line. Brenda's alive, she's reunited with Jax and "married" to Jason. It doesn't really matter. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Sonny/Brenda. 

Rating- PG 

_see dark clouds out my window   
I know the storm is coming any minute   
And the thunder just confirms my fears   
And I know the tears are in there   
I'll be crying unable to stop   
Look here comes the very first drop_

Brenda stood at the window and watched as the rain poured down and it didn't take long for the tears to come. 

She had known that they would. 

After all, for her rain and tears were irrevocably linked. 

Rain, tears, and Sonny. She would never see the rain and not think of Sonny. 

After all, there was nothing more symbolic of their relationship than the rain. Because, in the end, no matter how much they loved each other, how hard they tried to make it work, they always ended up standing in the rain, breaking each other's hearts. 

And whenever it rained, all that pain, all that heart break came right back and there was nothing she could do but cry. Cry for her and Sonny and for all those nights in the rain when they tore each other apart. 

_'Cause every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you... I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains... I get wet_

Brenda stood there watching the rain come down and she could almost feel it. 

It was as if she was out there again. Standing in the pouring rain loving Sonny Corinthos and having him break her heart all over again. 

It always rained with Sonny. 

She remembered telling Jason how ironic it was that it rained the night she came back to Port Charles. Maybe it was fate's way of remaining her how it had to be with Sonny. 

After all, whenever it rained, she fell apart. 

But at the same time, she remembered the feeling that only came once in a lifetime. The joy and agony of loving and being loved by Sonny Corinthos. 

She would never ever forget that feeling. 

And that was why whenever it rained, she fell apart all over again. 

_Darling I am still in love with you   
As time passes by it just intensifies   
I know I'll never be with you again_

No matter how hard she tried to deny it, even to herself, she was still in love with Sonny. 

No matter how much time went by, that never changed. 

She spent four years away from Port Charles and for every moment of those four years, Sonny was with her in her heart. 

But she had known then, what she still knew now. That she and Sonny would never be together again. That their moment had passed them by. 

No matter how much she and Sonny loved each other, they couldn't be together. There was just no way it could work. 

She and Sonny loved each other deeply, but they also destroyed each other. She and Sonny were no good together, no matter how it might seem at the time. 

They were two people who would always love each, but just couldn't be together. 

She knew that and understood it, but that didn't stop her from feeling. From loving Sonny with everything that she had. 

_I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes   
I'll be trying unable to stop   
Look here comes the very first drop_

Brenda smiled slightly, through the tears. 

She loved Jax, she really did. She just wasn't able to love him the way she loved Sonny. 

What she and Jax shared could never match the passion that ignited between her and Sonny whenever they were together. 

Jax was her knight in shining armour, Sonny was her grand passion. 

He would never be the one to save her, but no one else could ever make her feel more alive. 

_'Cause every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you... I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains... I get wet_

"Brenda?" 

Brenda turned to see Jason come in. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, probably more out of duty than anything else. 

She smiled slightly. "Nothing." 

"Then why are you crying?" Jason asked her. 

"Because it's raining." Brenda answered. "I always cry when it rains." 

Jason just shook his head. "Whatever. I'll be upstairs if you need me." 

"I won't." Brenda told him. 

Jason left and Brenda returned to staring out the window at pouring rain. 

She knew that he wouldn't understand. No one understood what the rain meant to her. 

All the memories that came rushing back, as if they had occurred just yesterday. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the wet tears against her lashes and listened to the pouring rain. 

She just let herself be lost in the moment, in the memories. 

_On sunny days I'm all right   
I walk in the light   
And I try not to think about   
The love I live without_

When the weather was good, it was easier. 

She was able to live without dwelling on the past. When the sun was shining, she could go on with her life. 

She had lot's of good weather memories with Sonny, but none as powerful as those nights in the rain. 

When the weather was good, it was easier to commit herself to Jax. It was easier to be devoted to him, to be the woman he needed her to be. 

It was easier for her to live her life without Sonny. 

Not that it was easy. God, every time she saw him and remembered all over again that she couldn't have him, her heart broke. 

But at least she could usually keep the memories in check. 

But when it rained... Well, then it all came out and she fell apart, just like she always did. 

_But every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you... I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains... I get wet_

She wondered if there would ever be a time when the rain didn't release memories of Sonny Corinthos. Of loving him and being loved by him. Of falling apart because love wasn't enough. 

Because no matter how much she and Sonny loved one another, it wasn't enough to stop them from ending up in the rain, breaking each other's hearts. 

But as she listened to rain come down, it was almost as if she were out there. 

No matter where she was, every time it was always the same. Nothing could keep her dry when the rain came down. 

_'Cause every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you... I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains... I get wet_

"Brenda?" 

Brenda turned to see Sonny standing in the doorway. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her. 

Brenda shook her head. "Nothing." 

"Why are you crying then?" He asked softly. 

She motioned to the window. "It's raining. I always cry when it rains." 

She had said almost exactly the same thing to Jason, but this was different. Jason hadn't understood, couldn't understand. 

But Sonny... He was a part of it and always would be. 

"Yeah, me too." Sonny told her. "Is Jason here?" 

"Upstairs." Brenda said. "Do you need to talk to him?" 

Sonny shook his head. 

"It can wait." He turned to go. "Good night." 

"Good night." Brenda whispered as the door closed behind him. 

She turned back to the rain and to the memories of a different time. 

Of a time when Sonny was hers to love and hers alone. Of a time before Carly, before Alcazar, before everything else that had happened in the last five years. 

As she listened to the pouring rain, she remembered when Sonny was hers and when she loved and lost him as the rain beat down around them and the world fell to pieces. 

_I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you... I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains... I get wet_

Her face was wet with tears. 

But she didn't even care. She was used to the wet by now. 

Used to this routine. Used to standing, watching the rain, and getting wet. She had been there, many, many times before. 

She knew that when the rained stopped, things would go back to normal. They always did. 

Until the next time it rained and then it would happen all come back. 

The memories of loving Sonny Corinthos and having her heart broken as the rain poured down. 

Whenever it rained, she would remember. 

The End 


End file.
